The family of 3GPP Long-Term Evolution (LTE) specifications includes specifications that define Self-Organizing Network (SON) features that can be used for automatically configuring, optimizing, and healing E-UTRAN Node Bs (also referred to here as “eNodeBs” or “eNBs”) in an LTE radio access network (RAN).
However, it may be desirable to provide additional features for automatically configuring and optimizing the transmit power of nodes used in some RAN architectures and systems.